mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Passaic, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System, accessed April 17, 2007. |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07055ZIP code lookup for Passaic, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 28, 2011. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 34-56550 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 14, 2008. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885342 |website = http://www.cityofpassaic.com/ |footnotes = }} Passaic ( or ) is a city in Passaic County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a total population of 69,781, maintaining its status as the 15th largest municipality in New Jersey with an increase of 1,920 residents (2.8%) from the 2000 Census population of 67,861.The Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 19, 2011. Located north of Newark on the Passaic River, it was first settled in 1678 by Dutch traders, as Acquackanonk Township. The city and river draw their name from the Lenape word "pahsayèk" which has been variously attributed to mean "valley" or "place where the land splits." History The city originated from a Dutch settlement on the Passaic River established in 1679 which was called Acquackanonk. Industrial growth began in the 19th century, as Passaic became a textile and metalworking center. Passaic was formed within Acquackanonk Township on March 10, 1869, and was incorporated as an independent village on March 21, 1871. Passaic was chartered as a city on April 2, 1873.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 210. Accessed March 14, 2012. The 1926 Passaic Textile Strike led by union organizer Albert Weisbord had 36,000 mill workers leave their jobs to oppose wage cuts demanded by the textile industry. The workers successfully fought to keep their wages unchanged but did not receive recognition of their union by the mill owners.Lurie, Maxine N.; and Mappen, Marc. "Passaic textile strike", Encyclopedia of New Jersey, p. 617. Rutgers University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8135-3325-2. Accessed August 28, 2011. Passaic has been called "The Birthplace of Television".UCLA Film and Television Archive Television Programs Preserved 1988–2000. University of California, Los Angeles. Accessed February 18, 2007. In 1931, experimental television station W2XCD began transmitting from DeForest Radio Corp. in Passaic. It has been called the first television station to transmit to the home, and was the first such station to broadcast a feature film. Allen B. DuMont, formerly DeForest's chief engineer, opened pioneering TV manufacturer DuMont Laboratories in Passaic in 1937, and started the DuMont Television Network, the world's first commercial television network, in 1946. The Okonite company began manufacturing electrical cable here in 1888, with early uses of the company's insulated wires including some of the earliest telegraph cables and the wiring for Thomas Edison's Pearl Street Station in Lower Manhattan.WIRE AND CABLE MANUFACTURERS SINCE 1878, The Okonite Company. Accessed August 28, 2011. In 1992, the voters of Passaic Township in Morris County voted to change their town's name to Long Hill Township, New Jersey, to avoid confusion between the City of Passaic and the largely rural community away, as well as association with the more urban City of Passaic.Nieves, Evelyn. "How Green Was My Passaic, Now Long Hill", The New York Times, December 3, 1992. Accessed August 28, 2011. "No one used to mind when the City of Passaic and the Township of Passaic, 22 miles away, were confused.... Passaic Township, as bucolic as New Jersey gets, began to wear its name like an itchy sweater. Residents tired of explaining the difference between their remote green stretch of southern Morris County and urban blight." Passaic is served by two newspapers The Record and The Star-Ledger. Geography Passaic is located at (40.856413,-74.12694). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 3.244 square miles (8.401 km2), of which, 3.146 square miles (8.149 km2) of it is land and 0.098 square miles (0.253 km2) of it (3.01%) is water. Passaic is bordered on the north, west and south by the City of Clifton, and to the east by the Passaic River. Passaic is located from New York City, and from Newark Airport. The city Russian Orthodox Church on Lexington Avenue, built in 1959–1960]] Passaic has several business districts: Main Avenue begins in Passaic Park and follows the curve of the river to downtown. Broadway runs east – west through the center of the city, ending at Main Avenue in downtown. Monroe Street has many shops, restaurants and businesses reflecting the city's Latino and Eastern European populations. The city is home to several architecturally notable churches, including St. John's Lutheran Church, First Presbyterian of Passaic, and St. John's Episcopal Church. Passaic Park Southwest Passaic (known as Passaic Park) is a residential and institutional center of Orthodox Judaism, with 25-30 minyanim on Shabbos, and 1,300 families, as well as being home to numerous yeshivas, schools and other institutions. There are also kosher food and shopping establishments.Berman, Rachel. [http://www.jewishpress.com/print.do/19998/Passaic/Clifton_-_The_New_Jewish_Boom_Town.html Passaic/Clifton – The New Jewish Boom Town], The Jewish Press, November 22, 2006. Passaic Park takes its name from Third Ward Park. This area is also noted for its large mansions and homes of various architectural styles, especially Victorian and Tudor. Several condominium and cooperative apartment complexes are also located here including: Carlton Tower (the city's tallest structure), The Towers, and Barry Gardens (which are all located within walking distance of each other on a stretch of Passaic Avenue between Aycrigg Avenue and Barry Place). Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $31,135 (with a margin of error of +/- $1,280) and the median family income was $34,934 (+/- $2,987). Males had a median income of $30,299 (+/- $1,883) versus $25,406 (+/- $2,456) for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,424 (+/- $581). About 25.0% of families and 27.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.9% of those under age 18 and 25.5% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Passaic city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 14, 2012. Census 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 67,861 people, 19,458 households, and 14,457 families residing in the city of Passaic, New Jersey. The population density was 21,804.7 people per square mile (8,424.8/km²). There were 20,194 housing units at an average density of 6,488.6 per square mile (2,507.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 35.43% White, 13.83% African American, 0.78% Native American, 5.51% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 39.36% from other races, and 5.04% from two or more races. The cultural groupings for Hispanic or Latino of any race were 62.46% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Passaic city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 14, 2012. As of the 2000 Census, 59.3% spoke Spanish at home, while 28.9% of residents identified themselves as speaking English at home. An additional 2.5% were speakers of Gujarathi and 2.4% spoke Polish.QT-P16. Language Spoken at Home: 2000 for Passaic city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 28, 2011. There were 31,101 foreign-born residents of Passaic in 2000, of which 79.4% were from Latin America, with 31.3% of foreign-born residents from Mexico and 27.2% from the Dominican Republic.QT-P15. Region and Country or Area of Birth of the Foreign-Born Population: 2000 for Passaic city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 28, 2011. Among the speakers of Polish in Passaic are many Gorals. Passaic also has a sizable Orthodox Jewish community that reaches into neighboring Clifton, with 20 Orthodox synagogues serving a Jewish population of 12,000 that is predominantly Orthodox.Adely, Hannan. "Clifton-Passaic Y gets ready to shut its doors, as donations plummet", The Record (New Jersey), July 5, 2011. Accessed August 28, 2011. "The Young Men's Hebrew Association formed in Passaic in 1904, adding a women's counterpart the following year, and moved to the 7-acre campus in Clifton in 1976. In that year, the Jewish population in Clifton and Passaic was estimated at 9,000, according to the American Jewish Year Book; in 2010, the figure was 12,000. While the Jewish population has grown, the historic population of Reform and Conservative Jews has been largely replaced by Orthodox practitioners, said local residents and Jewish leaders.... The growth of the Orthodox community can be seen throughout the southern end of Clifton and Passaic, which is home to about 20 Orthodox synagogues and minyans, or prayer groups, and to a cluster of kosher shops and Jewish schools." In the first half of the twentieth century there was a sizable Italian American population, but this has declined over the years. There were 19,458 households out of which 42.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.7% were married couples living together, 21.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.7% were non-families. 8.2% of Passaic households were same-sex partner households. 20.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.46 and the average family size was 3.93. In the city the population was spread out with 30.8% under the age of 18, 12.5% from 18 to 24, 31.6% from 25 to 44, 16.9% from 45 to 64, and 8.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 99.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,594, and the median income for a family was $34,935. Males had a median income of $24,568 versus $21,352 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,874. About 18.4% of families and 21.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.6% of those under age 18 and 16.0% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government The city of Passaic is governed under the Mayor-Council system of municipal government under the Faulkner Act. Under this form of government, the mayor is elected directly by the voters for a four-year term. Seven council Members serve four year terms on a staggered basis.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 154. The Mayor of Passaic is Alex Blanco, who won a special election in November 2008 to succeed acting mayor Gary Schaer, who, as City Council president automatically moved into this position upon the resignation by previous mayor Samuel Rivera, after Rivera pleaded guilty to corruption charges filed against him.Elected Officials/Mayor's Page.htm Mayor's Page, City of Passaic. Accessed June 4, 2009. Blanco was elected to serve the remainder of Rivera's term, and was re-elected to a full term on May 12, 2009, with 4,751 votes (53.2% of votes cast), defeating Passaic Board of Education member Vinny Capuana who received 4,177 (46.8%).Municipal Election May 12, 2009 Unofficial Results, City of Passaic. Accessed June 4, 2009. , members of the Passaic City Council are Council President Gary Schaer, Jose Garcia, Hector C. Lora, Terrence L. Love, Chaim M. Munk, Zaida Polanco and Daniel J. Schwartz.Elected Officials, City of Passaic. Accessed March 14, 2012. In addition to his role as council president, Schaer also holds a seat in the New Jersey General Assembly. This dual position, often called double dipping, is allowed under a grandfather clause in the state law enacted by the New Jersey Legislature and signed into law by Governor of New Jersey Jon Corzine in September 2007 that prevents dual-office-holding but allows those who had held both positions as of February 1, 2008, to retain both posts.via Associated Press. "N.J. Lawmakers keep double dipping", WPVI-TV, March 4, 2008. Accessed June 4, 2009. Corruption charges over the past decades have resulted in the federal convictions of two mayors, seven councilman and other public officials. Siemaszko, Corky; and Sanderson, Bill. "Passaic's Alston Indicted", The Record (Bergen County), July 15, 1992. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Former Passaic City Councilman Wayne Alston was indicted Tuesday on federal and state charges of conspiring to take $6,000 in bribes from a landlord in return for preferential treatment in a program administered by the city-based anti-poverty agency Alston headed." Passaic Business Administrator Anthony Ianoco was terminated in February 2011 after he was charged with cocaine possession, following his arrest in Hoboken, where police arrested him after he was caught driving the wrong way in a Passaic city vehicle.Conte, Michaelangelo. "Fired Passaic Business Administrator Anthony Iacono makes first court appearance on DWI, drug charges", The Jersey Journal, February 25, 2011. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Iacono, 48, of Lyndhurst, was arrested at 10:36 p.m. Feb. 10 by Hoboken police officers who spotted him driving the wrong way down a one-way street in a City of Passaic-owned car with a flashing light on the top, police said at the time.... The day after Iacono's arrest, Passaic Mayor Alex Blanco announced Iacono's termination from his post as City of Passaic business administrator." Federal, state and county representation Passaic is in the 8th Congressional district[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen’s Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed April 22, 2012. and is part of New Jersey's 36th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed March 14, 2012.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed March 14, 2012. Education The Passaic City School District is a type II school district, and is an independent legal entity administered by a nine-member Board of Education elected by the voters of the school district. The Superintendent of Schools is Dr. Robert H. Holster. The school system includes two early childhood centers, 12 elementary schools (grades K-6), a middle school (grades 7-8), and Passaic High School for grades 9-12. The district is one of 31 Abbott Districts statewide.Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 29, 2011. St. Nicholas Ukrainian Catholic School is an elementary school founded in 1943 that operates under the supervision of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson and the Ukrainian Catholic Archeparchy of Philadelphia.St. Nicholas Ukrainian Catholic School, Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson. Accessed April 22, 2012. The Collegiate School is a private coeducational day school located in Passaic, serving students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade. Passaic County Community College opened a new campus in the city of Passaic on September 11, 2008, at 2 Paulison Avenue. The new campus will allow PCCC to reach the 15% of its students who come from the city of Passaic. The college's nursing program will be relocated and expanded at the new campus to provide a qualified program to help fill the longstanding nursing shortage.Passaic Academic Center, Passaic County Community College. Accessed September 19, 2011. The Yeshiva Gedola of Passaic is an institute of Talmudic learning for post-high-school-age men. Passaic has two Mesivtas, Mesivta Tiferes Rav Tzvi Aryeh Zemel Zal, and Mesivta Zichron Baruch. Passaic also has a number of Orthodox educational institutions for primary education as well as other advanced seminaries and kollels for married students. Emergency services Fire The Passaic Fire Department (PFD) is a paid fire department. The PFD was organized in November 1869 and became a paid department in 1909 which now consists of 109 firefighters. There are two fire houses that contain seven Engines and three Ladder trucks.Fire Department, City of Passaic. Accessed September 19, 2011. Ambulance Commerce Portions of Passaic are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide).Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed August 28, 2011. Since 1994, the Hercules Chemical Company has been located in Passaic. Transportation ]] Passaic is served by state roadways including Route 3 and Route 21. The Garden State Parkway and Interstate 80 are nearby. Local bus transportation is provided by New Jersey Transit, with service to Paterson, Rutherford, Newark, Clifton, Garfield, and Wallington among other locations on the 74, 702, 703, 705, 707, 709, 744, 758, 780 and 970routes. New Jersey Transit bus routes 161 and 190 provides local service and interstate service to Port Authority Bus Terminal in New York City.Passaic County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed August 28, 2011. The Passaic New Jersey Transit rail station is located in the Passaic Park section, providing service on the Main Line southbound to Hoboken Terminal, and to Secaucus Junction for New Jersey Transit connections to Pennsylvania Station in Midtown Manhattan, Newark Airport and points north and south. Northbound service is provided to Paterson, Ridgewood and New York stations in Suffern and Port Jervis. Passaic formerly had four train stations (Passaic Park, Prospect Street, Passaic and Harrison Street) on the Erie Railroad main line. In 1963, these stations were abandoned and the main line was moved to the Boonton Branch. Commuter jitney buses operate along Main Avenue providing service to Paterson, Union City, the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in New York City, and points between. This service does not operate on an official schedule. Notable residents Notable current and former residents of Passaic include: * Mitch Albom (born 1958), author of The Five People You Meet in Heaven.Meet the Writers: Mitch Albom, accessed December 19, 2006. * John Barbata (born 1945), drummer for The Turtles.Tamarkin, Jeff. [http://books.google.com/books?id=TKyYNB0pGIoC&pg=PA253&dq=%22John+Barbata%22+passaic Got a revolution!: the turbulent flight of Jefferson Airplane], p. 253. Simon and Schuster, 2003. ISBN 0-671-03403-0. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Born in Passaic, New Jersey, in 1945, Barbata had been the drummer for the Turtles, the enormously successful folk/pop-rock group whose many hits included the classic 'Happy Together.'" * Terrence Boyle (born 1945), judge on the United States District Court for the Eastern District of North Carolina."CLASS OF 1970 PROFILE ON ALUMNI – The Honorable Terrence Boyle" Reunion Times, American University Washington College of Law, Summer 2005. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Terrence Boyle was born and raised in Passaic, New Jersey." * George Breeman (1880–1937), sailor and Medal of Honor recipient.A site dedicated to George Breeman and the USS Breeman (DE-104), accessed December 19, 2006. * Bob Butterworth (born 1942), former Florida Attorney General."Florida attorney general winds up in spotlight", Court TV, November 14, 2000. Accessed May 13, 2007. "A native of Passaic, N.J., Butterworth was particularly invincible in his 1998 re-election effort after playing a key role with former Gov. Lawton Chiles in helping Florida secure a $13 billion settlement with tobacco companies." * Arthur K. Cebrowski (1942–2005), United States Navy admiral and senior U.S. Department of Defense official.Singer, Jeremy. "Military Transformation Pioneer Arthur Cebrowski Dies at 63", Space News, November 21, 2005. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Cebrowski, a native of Passaic, N.J., graduated from Villanova University in Pennsylvania in 1964, and entered the Navy that same year." * Morris Cerullo (born 1931), Pentecostal televangelist.Sylvester, Ed. "Sale of El Cortez Hotel to Evangelist Group Imminent: Morris Cerullo Organization to Announce Today That It Is Buying 51-Year-Old Downtown Hostelry SALE OF HOTEL", Los Angeles Times, June 16, 1978. Accessed February 1, 2011. "Born of Italian-Jewish parentage and raised in the Orthodox Daughters of Miriam orphanage hi Passaic, N.J...." * Alan N. Cohen (1930–2004), former co-owner of the Boston Celtics and the New Jersey Nets."Sports exec also had stake in Nets, MSG", ESPN.com, August 11, 2004. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Cohen was born in Passaic, N.J., on December 19, 1930." * Howard Crook (born 1947), Opera singer tenor.Howard Crook * Mark DeRosa (born 1975), Major League Baseball infielder.Mark DeRosa player profile, accessed December 19, 2006. * Dow H. Drukker (1872–1963), represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1914–1919.Dow Henry Drukker, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 16, 2007. * Evelyn Dubrow (1911–2006), lobbyist and Presidential Medal of Freedom recipient."Garment Workers Lobbyist Dubrow Dies", San Francisco Chronicle, June 21, 2006. * Charles Evered (born 1964), playwright.Stratton, Jean. "Playwright Charles Evered Enjoys Princeton’s Community of Culture", Town Topics, November 8, 2006. Accessed November 1, 2008. * Donald Fagen (born 1948), musician with Steely Dan.Robbins, Ira. "At long last, Fagen puts the 'Cat' out; Steely Dan founder releases first solo album in 13 years", Newsday, March 1, 2006. Accessed September 8, 2007. ""Working in the off portions of Steely Dan's four decades of on-and-off-again existence, the Grammy-winning singer-keyboardist from Passaic, N.J., has come up with three albums in 24 years..." * Paul Goldberger (born 1950), Pulitzer Prize-winning architecture critic.Brennan, Elizabeth A.; and Clarage, Elizabeth C. "Who's who of Pulitzer Prize Winners", via Google Books, p. 87. Greenwood Publishing Group, 1999. ISBN 1-57356-111-8. Accessed December 10, 2008. * David Grisman (born 1945), bluegrass musician and former member of Old and in the Way with Jerry Garcia of the Grateful Dead.Anderson, John. "Grisman's Eclectic Mandolin Returns", Newsday, September 20, 1996. Accessed January 28, 2011. "He's been making music since he was a teenager in Passaic, N.J., in the '60s, but the quintet has been an institution since 1976." * Reed Gusciora (born 1960), former minority leader of the New Jersey General Assembly.Assembly Member Reed Gusciora, Project Vote Smart. Accessed November 22, 2007. * Beth Gylys (born 1964), poet and professor. * Art Harris (1949–70), running back who was involved in the 1970 Marshall football team plane crash that killed everyone on board.Art Harris, Marshall University November 14, 1970 ... Remembered. Accessed August 28, 2011. * Robert Helps (1928–2001), pianist and composer.Kozinn, Allan. "Robert Helps, 73, Concert Pianist And a Wide-Ranging Composer", The New York Times, December 2, 2001. Accessed April 22, 2012. "Mr. Helps was born in Passaic, N.J., in 1928, and studied piano with Abby Whiteside and composition with Roger Sessions at the Juilliard School of Music." * Craig Heyward (1966–2006), National Football League running back."Heyward lived hard and died young", Taipei Times, May 30, 2006. * Dennis Johnson (born 1951), former NFL defensive tackle.Dennis Johnson, database Football. Accessed January 28, 2008. * Mike Jorgensen (born 1948), former Major League Baseball player.via Associated Press. "Gets Jorgensen's Vote: Singleton is a star in the Mets' future", Rome News-Tribune, August 30, 1970. Accessed January 13, 2011. "Jorgy is white and 22 (on Aug. 16), a native of Passaic, N.J." * Lewis Kaplan, violinist.Lewis Kaplan, Juilliard School. Accessed December 20, 2007. * Fritz Knothe (1903–1963), former Major League Baseball player and member of "Wonder Team."Staff. "BRAVES WIN IN PASSAIC.; Defeat Neilleys, Semi-Pro Team, 7 to 6, Before 2,000.", The New York Times, June 13, 1933. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Because of a heavy downpour of rain a little more than an hour before game time, less than 2,000 fans turned out to pay homage to Passaic's only major league ball player, Fritz Knothe." * Anthony Mason (born 1925), actor. * Ray Malavasi (1930–87), National Football League head coach.via Associated Press. "Ray Malavasi Is Dead; Former Coach of Rams", The New York Times, December 16, 1987. Accessed April 22, 2012. "Born in Passaic, N.J., Mr. Malavasi was a lineman for Army under Coach Earl (Red) Blaik and Vince Lombardi, an assistant coach." * William J. Martini (born 1947), former Republican Congressman.William J. Martini, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed December 26, 2006. * Larry Mialik (born 1950), former National Football League player.Larry Mialik, Accessed November 28, 2010. * Bill Mokray (1907–74), basketball historian and statistician enshrined in the Basketball Hall of Fame in 1965 as a contributor to the sport.William G. "Bill" Mokray enshrined as a contributor in 1965, Basketball Hall of Fame. Accessed July 13, 2007. "Mokray's romance started while a student at Passaic High School during the era of the 'Passaic High School Wonder Teams.'" * Jack Mulhall (1887–1979), silent film and talkie leading man.Thomas, Dan. "Jack Mulhall Talked In Films Long Before 'Talkies' Day", The Pittsburgh Press, January 10, 1929. Accessed January 28, 2011. "While he was still a school boy, his family migrated to New York and later moved to Passaic, N.J. It was in Passaic that he started his stage career by playing boy parts in a stock company there." * Morris Pashman (1912–99), New Jersey Supreme Court Justice who served as mayor of Passaic from 1951 to 1955.Honan, William H. "Morris Pashman, 87, Champion of Free Speech on New Jersey's Highest Court", The New York Times, October 10, 1999. Accessed October 19, 2009. * Millie Perkins (born 1938), actress, best known for her lead role in the film The Diary of Anne Frank.Scheuer, Philip K. "Anne Frank's Role Settled: Millie Perkins, 18, Winner; Brynner's Schedule Busiest", Los Angeles Times, January 29, 1958. Accessed June 2, 2008. "Diary has its Anne Frank. She is Millie Perkins, magazine cover-girl who was born in Passaic, N.J., 18 years ago and educated in Fairlawn, N.J. * Jason Perry (born 1976), former safety in the NFL from 1999 to 2002.Jason Perry, database Football. Accessed February 17, 2008. * Joe Piscopo (born 1951), comedian. * Gerry Polci, drummer and singer with Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons.Cowen, Richard. "CLASS OF '95 EXITS HALLS OF ACADEMIA", The Record (Bergen County), May 19, 1995. Accessed May 13, 2007. "Polci, 42, a Passaic native and former drummer with Frankie Valli..." * Michael J. Pollard (born 1939), actor.Kloman, William. "Pollard: From Disney To 'Bonnie and Clyde'; Michael J. Pollard", The New York Times, March 31, 1968. Accessed July 9, 2008. "MICHAEL J. POLLARD broke into show biz in a third grade production of H.M.S. Pinafore in Passaic, New Jersey, in which he played one of the First Lord's cousins." * Stuart Rabner (born 1960), Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court.Stuart Rabner: State Attorney General, State of New Jersey. Accessed September 20, 2007. "Rabner grew up in Passaic and was graduated summa cum laude in 1982 from the Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs at Princeton University." * Frankie Randall (born 1938), entertainer, musician, singer and actor.Busciglio, Rick. "A Frank Sinatra Video Tribute from Frankie Randall", Examiner.com, March 21, 2010. * Joseph Rankin (1833–86), U.S. Representative from Wisconsin.Joseph Rankin, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed January 13, 2011. * John Roosma (1900–1983), captain of Ernest Blood's "Wonder Teams" who became the first college player to total 1,000 points for his career while at the United States Military Academy."Col. John Roosma Dead at 83; Basketball Star at West Point", The New York Times, November 14, 1983. Accessed January 11, 2008. * Alan Rosenberg (born 1951), Emmy Award-winning actor and activist, Screen Actors Guild President (2005–present).Staff. "Rosenberg is a quiet note in frantic fun", Sun Sentinel, April 7, 1996. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Alan Rosenberg was born in Passaic, NJ. During the turbulent '60s at Case Western Reserve University in Ohio, Alan mixed political activism with acting." * Mark Rosenberg (c. 1948–1992), film producer.Lambert, Bruce. "Mark Rosenberg, Movie Producer, Dies at Age 44 ", The New York Times, November 8, 1992. Accessed December 10, 2008. * Paul Rudd (born 1969), actor. * Bob Russell (1908–98), entertainer.Thomas, Robert McG. "Bob Russell, Entertainer, Is Dead at 90", The New York Times, February 2, 1998. Accessed April 22, 2012. "A native of Passaic, N.J., Mr. Russell, whose father was a Russian-born baker, lived in Schenectady, N.Y., before moving to Manhattan at 9, catching the opera bug and changing his name from Roltner to Russell." * Bob Russell (1914–70), Hall of Fame songwriter.Bob Russell, Songwriters Hall of Fame. Accessed January 13, 2011. * Nick Sakiewicz (born 1961), soccer executive.Weber, Ben. "SAKIEWICZ NAMED NEW METRO GM", New York Post, January 13, 2000. Accessed February 1, 2011. "Investor-operator Stuart Subotnick, the MLS equivalent of the MetroStars' owner, announced that Stillitano would be replaced with Nick Sakiewicz of Passaic, N.J." * Zoe Saldana (born 1978), actress who appeared in the 2009 film Avatar.Staff. "ZOE SALDANA TRABAJO DE ESTRELLA", El Nuevo Herald, October 2, 2003. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Víctor Santos (born 1976), Cincinnati Reds pitcher.King, George. "YANK BATS STAY HOT ; BLAST THREE HRS IN ROUT OF TIGERS", New York Post, July 27, 2001. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Knoblauch, who has been the leadoff hitter the Yankees need the past week, snapped a 5-5 tie with his fifth homer off former Passaic (NJ) High School pitcher Victor Santos." * Sherwood Schwartz (1916–2011), TV producer, best known for creating Gilligan's Island and The Brady Bunch. * The Shirelles, musicians.Sullivan, Tom. "Passaic's Shirelles follow 'Jersey Boys'", The Record (Bergen County), January 21, 2011. Accessed January 28, 2011. * Robert Smithson (1938–1973), artist.Staff. "Robert Smithson", The New York Times. Accessed January 13, 2011. * Mark Stevens, former NFL QB, Redskins, played college at Purdue.via United Press International. "Monday Night Football: 'Niners swamp generic Giants", Ellensburg Daily Record, October 6, 1987. Accessed January 28, 2011. * Larry Storch (born 1923), actor.Corliss, Richard. "Nostalgia Hits the Tracks in 'Be Kind Rewind'", Time (magazine), February 22, 2008. Accessed January 13, 2011. "Ah, Passaic, New Jersey! That crumbling, grumbling city across the Hudson from the gleaming skyline of New York, yet worlds removed from Manhattan magic. A place whose residents shiver in dour poverty, and whose most famous native sons and daughters had to leave town to make it big. The honor roll would include Joe Piscopo, Paul Rudd, Steely Dan's Donald Fagen, Gilligan's Island creator Sherwood Schwartz, three-time Oscar-winning producer Saul Zaentz, sitcom regulars Loretta Swit and Larry Storch, sports hysteric Dick Vitale...and, Be Kind Rewind tells us, the legendary pianist and composer Fats Waller." * Tyronne Stowe (born 1965), former NFL linebacker.Tyronne Stowe Past Stats, Statistics, History, and Awards, databaseFootball.com. Accessed February 19, 2008. * Loretta Swit (born 1937), actress.Kaufman, Gail. "PASSAIC – KIDS FIND TALENT IN THEIR OWN BACK YARD NEW BOOK LAUDS CITY'S ACHIEVERS", The Record (Bergen County), February 11, 1997. Accessed May 12, 2007. "What do Anthony Mason, Loretta Swit, and Joe Piscopo have in common? Beside being nationally known, they hold the city of Passaic as part of their past." * Danny Szetela (born 1987), Major League Soccer player.Staff. "Signed, sealed, delivered", The Washington Times, July 25, 2009. Accessed January 28, 2011. "The Passaic, N.J., native also mentioned that regardless of his fitness level, it may be hard for him to get on the field right away, especially considering how stacked United is at midfield." * Dave Szott (born 1967), National Football League player and coach.via Associated Press, Minor glitch in Janikowski deal", Lodi News-Sentinel, July 21, 2000. Accessed January 28, 2011. "Szott has a son with cerebral palsy and he and his wife have decided a school near his home in Passaic, N.J., is the best place for him." * Jack Tatum (1948–2010), football player.via Associated Press. "Passaic native Jack Tatum, NFL star known for vicious hits, dies at 61", The Star-Ledger, July 27, 2010. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Tatum was born in North Carolina but grew up in Passaic, where he was named an All-American as a senior at Passaic High School. In 1999, The Star-Ledger named Tatum, a running back, fullback and defensive back at Passaic despite starting his football career as a sophomore, one of New Jersey's top defensive high school football players of the 20th century." * Ösel Tendzin (1943–90), Tibetan Buddhist scholar.via Associated Press. "Osel Tendzin, 47, Head of Tibetan Buddhists, Dies", The New York Times, August 28, 1990. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Mr. Tendzin, who was born in Passaic, N.J., met Mr. Trungpa Rinpoche in 1971 and became his top student, receiving the name Osel Tendzin, or radiant holder of the teachings. His name had been Thomas Rich."Vajra Regent, Ösel Tendzin, Shambhala.org. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Born in Passaic, New Jersey, in 1943, Thomas F. Rich attended Fordham University, graduating in 1965." * Franklin Stuart Van Antwerpen (born 1941), judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Third Circuit.Van Antwerpen, Franklin Stuart, Federal Judicial Center. Accessed June 2, 2008. * Dick Vitale (born 1939), sportscaster.DREXLER, CALHOUN AND WOODARD HIGHLIGHT 16 FINALISTS FOR NAISMITH MEMORIAL BASKETBALL HALL OF FAME, Basketball Hall of Fame press release dated February 15, 2004. "DICK VITALE, a native of Passaic, NJ., has been synonymous with college basketball for more than 20 years as the lead color announcer for ESPN." * Perry Williams (born 1961), former cornerback for the New York Giants.Sturken, Barbara. "Off the Field, Giants Call New Jersey Home", The New York Times, March 31, 1991. Accessed February 5, 2008. * Darrin Winston (1966–2008), Major League Baseball player who played two seasons in Major League Baseball for the Philadelphia Phillies.Staff. "DARRIN A. WINSTON, 42, of Clarksburg in MILLSTONE TOWNSHIP", Asbury Park Press, August 17, 2008. Accessed September 4, 2008. "DARRIN A. WINSTON, 42, of Clarksburg in MILLSTONE TOWNSHIP, passed away Friday, Aug. 15, at CentraState Medical Center, Freehold Township. Born in Passaic, he lived in Edison before moving to Millstone Township 10 years ago." * Saul Zaentz (born 1921), film producer.Narvaez, Alfonso A. "Oscar Winners Return For Passaic Festivities", The New York Times, May 1, 1976. Accessed June 2, 2008. "Porky Zaentz and Beansie Lieberman came home today, and Mayor Gerald Goldman, members of the City Council and 200 others gathered on the steps of City Hall to honor the two local boys who had made good." * Frankie Zak (1922–72), Major League Baseball player, Pittsburgh Pirates.Staff. "Physical Examination for Frankie Zak Wednesday", Chicago Tribune, April 22, 1945. Accessed August 28, 2011. "Zak, Pittsburgh Pirates shortstop, was notified today by his Passaic, N. J., draft board to report for a physical examination there next Wednesday."Frankie Zak, Baseball-Reference.com. Accessed December 14, 2008. Films shot in Passaic * 2006: Be Kind Rewind directed by Michel Gondry.Buckley, Cara. "Director Puts New Jersey Town on Film, and on the Map", The New York Times, October 25, 2006. Accessed November 1, 2008. *2009: Filming for new NBC series "Mercy" is being shot in the old St Mary's Hospital on occasion. References External links * City of Passaic, New Jersey * Passaic Public Library * Passaic Urban Enterprise Zone merchant directory * Passaic City School District * * Data for the Passaic City School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Message Group relating to the Passaic Jewish community * The Battle of Passaic by Mary Heaton Vorse, New Masses, May, 1926, Transcribed: for marxists.org in January, 2002 Category:1873 establishments in the United States Category:Cities in Passaic County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Passaic, New Jersey Category:Place names of Native American origin in New Jersey Category:Populated places established in 1873 Category:Populated places in the United States with Hispanic majority populations ca:Passaic (Nova Jersey) de:Passaic es:Passaic (Nueva Jersey) fr:Passaic ko:퍼세이익 it:Passaic (New Jersey) ht:Passaic, New Jersey nl:Passaic (New Jersey) ja:パセーイク no:Passaic pl:Passaic (New Jersey) pt:Passaic (Nova Jérsei) sv:Passaic tr:Passaic, New Jersey vo:Passaic (New Jersey) yi:פאסעיק